


Tell Me You Want Me

by StrangeFiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction
Summary: Nancy knows her boss wants her. So she finds the perfect oppertunity to ask him. Sure, she's nervous, butterflies are in her stomach. To do this would mean to ruin a marriage. But...Fuck it..
Relationships: Tom Holloway/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tell Me You Want Me

  
Janet and Heather were visiting Janet’s mother. Tom and Cynthyia didn’t really enjoy one another, so he thought it best to not go. She’d probably be happier without him there anyways. So he sat at his dining room table, eating some leftovers from the night before. A bottle of wine opened and he’s already a glass down and pouring himself another. 

He didn’t have every light on in the home, just the dining room and the living room light on. The radio wasn’t even on, and he was listening to the just the silence around him. It was nice, he enjoyed the silence as he picked at the lasagna on his plate. 

Mind keeps traveling back to two nights ago, when the rain brought Ms. Nancy Wheeler into his car. 

His coffee girl and more so secretary the last few days. 

The heat of her kiss still ran though his mind, it had been a kiss to his cheek. But she lingered and had put her hand over his. He had stared ahead and just blushed heavily. But his cheek still stings at the thought. 

Now he sits picking at leftovers and listening to the silence. Until the doorbell rang. 

Tom wipes his mouth with the napkin that was on his lap, tossing it onto the table as he stood and headed toward the door. Must be Janet coming to get something she forgot?

“Did you forget somethi-“ 

But the figure outside his door was not his wife and his words fail him as soon as he sees Nancy before him. On his doorstep. 

Nancy feels her heart racing as she is fully aware of what she is doing. Though her confidence wanes with every passing second. 

“Nancy um, hello.”

“Hello Mr. Holloway, May I come in?”

“He-heather isn’t here, she’s with her mother at her grandmothers for the weekend.”

Tom tried to say no, that was his attempt at shooing her away. But Nancy just gives a shrug of her shoulders and bats her lashes and Tom gulps. 

“I know, I didn’t come to see Heather, I came to see you.”

Tom’s mouth is dry now, and before he could register what he was even doing, he simply stepped aside and let Nancy step past his threshold of his home. Closing the door behind her, but when he did Nancy was standing close to him. 

A secretary is not a toy

Tom tried to remind himself but as he looks down on her he can’t help the thoughts that come to mind. Nancy feels his uneasiness and takes a step back, taking in a deep inhale. She can smell food in the air, and it smells good.   
“It smells good in here.” Nancy compliments and Tom shifts awkwardly on his feet, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck.   
“It just some leftovers from last night…” he admits sheepishly but looks down her legs. Noting the frilly white ankle socks on her feet. They were cute but very young. His eyes shoot back up and catch her eye contact again. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes...But I already ate dinner.” Nancy admits and Tom has to pause before he starts to head past her. Past the den and toward the dining room table to grab his wine glass and the bottle of wine.   
“Can I offer you a glass of wine?” Tom asks as he heads towards the kitchen. Nancy follows leisurely behind. She’s nervous and shy. But determined on what she wants. At the offer of wine Nancy feels her cheeks redden.   
“Sure, I’d love a glass.” She looks to Tom as he is rummaging in the kitchen for another wine glass and begins to fill them. Filling one a bit more than the other. He hadn’t bothered turning a light on in the kitchen. Just using the moonlight from the window to see. Nancy bites her lip and makes herself comfortable in the living room. The couch was more for looks than comfort but that was the least of her worries. 

Nancy was wearing her white tennis shoes, jeans, a pink turtleneck and her jean jacket. Her nose was pink and her body cold but it was nice being inside and warm. Every second on the couch alone makes the sound of her heartbeat louder. 

I’m going to do this, I’m going to try and seduce...a married man? Because...I-I can? 

Tom is playing it cool, but he honestly is a mess inside. He doesn’t want this to end, badly. But if this ends well..Then it’s going to end badly later. If she wants him to treat her like an adult though. Fine.   
He comes toward the living room with the glasses of wine, he can see her sitting on the couch. Hair up in a pulled back ponytail. She looks nervous, and well, he can’t blame her. Rounding the couch he stands before her, and leans one large hand down to offer her the smaller of the two glasses. 

Nancy isn’t startled when he approaches, but gives a nervous smile. This was her plan, she tells herself. She has to go through with it. When his hand comes into view with the glass, it snaps her from her thoughts and she takes it gently.   
His leftovers were forgotten on the dining room table. Tom does not sit down, he stands for the moment. Observing her. Intentionally trying to be slightly intimidating. If he was, perhaps she wouldn’t try and seduce him.

Nancy sips at the wine, but it is bitter and not something her tastebuds enjoy. Her face visibly sours slightly. Beer wasn’t great either, even though she has had those more often. Tom chuckles slightly and he takes his seat finally on the couch. Next to her, but giving them plenty of space between one another. 

“You don’t like it?” Tom asks as he leans back comfortably on the couch, his left arm resting on the back of the couch. As his right hand brings the glass of red wine to his lips. Which he sips with ease and much appreciation. Nancy looks back to him, a tight lipped smile, shaking her head, she takes another sip. It’s still very bitter and leaves her mouth feeling very dry. It makes her stomach feel heavier but warms her throat. And at least that was nice. 

“I think I can manage.” Nancy gives a smirk and looks down into the contents of the glass, now afraid to make eye contact with him. Because he hadn’t taken his eyes off her since he walked into the room. He was waiting, and she knew it. Her palms felt sweaty the more she thought about Mr. Tom Holloway. 

Three weeks ago, she witnessed Mr. Holloway in full la grante with Mrs. Holloway. The door had been open just a crack. But the sight had left her wet at the threshold. She only watched for a few seconds before she ducked back to Heather's room. And only a few days since she kissed his cheek in the car. But nearly kissed his lips because he smelled so good, and the heat that radiated from him was so inviting. Now here she was. Heather told her this morning at school that she and her mother were going to her grandmothers. And since then, all Nancy could think about was being alone with Tom. Her boss. Who makes smart ass remarks to her at work, who she’s certain checks her out when he gets his chance. But he’s always so distant, so collected. 

Jonathan and Steve both come to mind, she’s been trying to think of them both. But every time she tries her mind just goes back to Tom.her boss, the man who’s home she’s in, the one she wants nothing more than to fuck. Why? Honestly she can’t explain, she wants him to put her in her place, but also wants nothing more than to make him a disheveled mess. She wants passion and heat because that’s what she thinks about when she thinks about him. He’s mundane and a jerk, he walks around the office knowing he’s the one every single person in that office looks up to. She wants his respect, to make him proud. 

“Are you alright?” 

Nancy doesn’t look up to him, her mouth falls open slightly, tense though. She’s nervous, and he can tell, he just leans back watching, waiting. This tension between them would be addressed one way or another. She was deep in thought, possibly moral turmoil, but Tom takes another sip of his wine, he’s not very worried. 

“You know, I can take you home if you’d like-“

“I don’t-that’s not what I’d like, is that what you’d like?” Nancy tries not to bite her lip and she looks over to him, so calm and casual that makes her even more nervous. 

“You don’t seem very comfortable…”

Nancy lets out a soft breath through her nose and then raises her own glass to her lips. The contents were still far too bitter for her taste, but it was getting a bit better with each sip.   
“I am comfortable, I would..just be more comfortable in your arms.” 

Tom's brows shoot up in surprise but the rest of his face remains neutral. He gives a very faint smile but does not move from his position.   
“What is it you want?”   
“Want?”   
“Yeah, a raise, or something?”  
Nancy looks to him, and then away because, his audacity has now slightly offended her. But then again he seemed to slightly offend her every single day. She takes a bigger sip of her wine and then sets it on the table before promptly turning to him. 

“You, are a fucking asshole. You are egotistical, pretty sure you're sexist, and I hate when you call me Nancy Drew! You go out of your way to humiliate me! I mean I bend over backwards for that office and all I ever get is when you're by yourself. Your sweet and Ernest, and you care and it’s very very fucking sexy. And I don’t know why but sometimes I don’t know if I want to hit you in your handsome jawline with a stapler or lean in when I pour you more coffee and leave a lipstick mark on your jaw just to make a fuss.”

His brows shoot up in surprise at all her admissions, his finger taps lightly on his wine glass. Contemplating her words as they now sit in silence. Her chest heaves slightly, as she takes slightly ragged breaths through her nose. Her blue eyes staring daggers at him. Still clearly offended, that she was just trying to seduce him for a raise? Honestly, he doesn’t know why she wants him at all. He’s been doing his best to keep their distance. At work it’s easy to put her down, laugh at her ideas with the rest of his pack of hyenas. But her passion for the paper is admirable. Her ideas, though a bit childish at times, were good intentioned. She just needed some guidance. But god if he wasn’t intimidated by his own staff. Sure he was the boss, but there was not a single woman with a voice in Hawkins. Nancy was trying to fix that, and he had been trying to avoid it. 

“I like you Nancy, you’re ideas..Just need some work..Seducing me isn’t going to..Work..I don’t want to give you special treatment..You are hard working, but you need to stop..This is a fantasy in your head.”

“It’s not a fantasy..You like me, I know you look at me, I know you turn your nose down at me? Why?”

Her tone is pleading for an answer and Tom can’t help but sigh, and now looks away from her. 

“I’m a married man, I can’t show favoritism..My journalists have been with me for years..We’ve been producing the same stories for..Eons..Nothing happens here in Hawkins Nancy..You want to bring life to a lifeless town..And nobody knows what to do with that..You make me want to give you everything..But I just can’t..That's not how the world works..and an affair between us, isn’t going to work either..You are my daughters age-”

“Give me it, give me all of it. Make me a journalist. I’ll be better if you just teach me, tell me what you want.”   
Her hand still holds the wine glass, but it’s forgotten, her eyes so focused on him. He won’t look at her, he looks to the floor and his face has fallen. 

“I don’t care if it’s wrong...I’m not..Seducing you for a promotion..Not really..I don’t care if you never promote me to a Journalist..Doesn't mean I’m going to stop trying. I’ll keep butting in, you won’t get rid of me till you fire me..”

She moves closer to him on the couch, till her knees are touching his thigh and her arm moves to rest on the back of the couch now. His arm moves away, he doesn’t want to be close to her like this. He won’t be able to control himself, if she keeps telling him such nice things. He keeps his eyes off her, but brings his wine glass to his lips to take a deep sip. Her eyes take him in, his silence only telling her to keep going. 

“You won’t fire me though...Will you?”

Tom thought about it, it would save them both the heartache if he did. Maybe she’d move on, find some other man to give her what she wanted. He was no young man, he was spoken for. He took vows..But that didn’t stop him before..He’s fucked other women. Janet was a wonderful wife, a beautiful and devoted wife. But god only gave man enough blood to work the brain or the cock, not both at the same time. 

“I could..I could fire you right now…”  
He turns his head now to look at her in the eyes. His dark brown ones meeting her teary eyed blue ones. His face stoic, unwavering in emotion. Even though her own was nothing but pleading, for so many reasons, so many needs. How could he possibly give her everything she wanted?   
“Do it..Say I’m fired..”

Her hand that rests on the back of the couch moves, and hesitantly begins to trace a faint pattern over his shoulder. His pupils dilate at the touch and he almost looks angery with her. His jaw tightens, but he says nothing. Nancy can feel her heart beating hard in her chest. Making demands like this, wasn’t exactly her plan. But her hand moves slowly from his shoulders to move into the back of his hair. It’s darker there, she’s seen his photos around their home, he had dark black hair at one point. Now the only remnants of that was at the base of his neck. The silver and grey overtaking almost all of his youth away. But he was a handsome man, his body wasn’t old. He kept in shape, she’s seen him at the pool when he visits Heather with Janet. His body trim underneath the suits he hides behind. 

His eyes soften a bit as her hand moves into his hair, her nails gently caressing at his scalp. He should tell her to stop, fuck off, go away. But instead his eyes flutter closed and his face contorts into an almost mournful one. 

“Tell me you want me?” Nancy asks in a soft whisper, the few sips of wine make her body feel warm, but the tension between them has made her hot. Why won’t he just say how he feels? Take what he wants? Wouldn’t any man take what they wanted given half this chance?

His eyes open again and they look much sadder than before, she searches his eyes and his mouth hangs open to speak, but the words die on his lips. 

Nancy moves her glass to set it on the coffee table, and then moves to take his glass from his hand. He allows her to take it from him, and she sets it beside her own. 

“You’re always so tense, and turse, always the one who knows what to say..Can’t believe I’ve made you speechless.” Nancy whispers as she brings her hand up to run down his cheek. His eyes close once again at her touch and his head even tilts a bit into it. How can he be the one to say it? 

“You want to be the other woman? Be my mistress? My fuckable object?”

“I want to be your equal.” Nancy says firmly, and her hand on his cheek still is soft and gentle. “Just tell me..Tell me you want me..Or tell me to go..”

Tom’s head leans more into her touch and her hand in his hair smooths back down to his shoulder. Before she moves to stand up, his hand comes up to grab her wrist. Their eyes lock and that's enough for her..She gently pulls her hand from his grasp and moves to take off her red jean jacket. Tossing it onto the other end of the couch. His eyes watch her as her hands move to the end of her shirt, pulling at the end of it but backing away from him. 

“Take what you want..” She says, teasing him with her actions. The way she sways her hips as she walks backwards, heading into the main hallway. He knows where she’s going. She’s heading to his bedroom. Because lord knows, this young woman wasn’t going to fuck on the couch. Not for the first time. 

She disappears from his sight and his heart hammers in his chest. Hand grips tightly at the arm of the couch, breathing uneven. Leaning forward he grabs his wine glass and gulps down it’s contents. Before he stands and begins to make his way to follow after her. 

She sits on his bed waiting for him, and he stands in the doorway. Still in his vest and tie from work earlier. The silence between them is a killer, but he moves toward her, until he stands in front of her. Domineering as he looks down to her, his hand moves now to her cheek. Her face leans into her touch. A hand moves to run up his thigh and his hand moves to stop her. 

“No..”

His voice firm, he can’t stand her touch right now, if she touches him now he’ll explode.Releasing her hand it drops back to the bed and she looks up to him. Waiting for him to make his decision. Her heart hammers in her chest as she looks up to her boss. His crotch is not very far from her face, but he doesn’t seem like he’s just going to whip it out. Even though she is very desperate to see what lies behind the expensive suits he wears. 

His thumb caresses her cheek as his mind whirls, his eyes look over her, and he notices her shoes are still on. And those short white socks poke from under her jeans. Trying to keep his composure, he slowly sinks down to his knees and his hand drops from her face. He kneels before her, and brings one of her legs up gently. Letting her foot rest on his leg as his hands move to take her shoe off and pull off her white sock. 

“I don’t want to see you wear these again.”   
He tells her, he doesn’t want to be reminded of her youth. She’s nineteen, and he’s nearly 50. Nancy’s breath catches in her throat for a moment but she bites her lip and nods her head a bit.   
“Okay..I-I won’t..”  
His hands begin to massage her foot for a moment. His eyes look at her, and she looks like she’s holding back a moan. Her breathing ragged, but she is trying to be as composed as he is. Trying not to let her nerves show. He gently places her foot off his leg, and replaces it with the other. Taking his time with unlacing her shoe and then taking off the white sock, tossing it toward his bedside trash can. Before his hands began to massage her foot as he did the other. 

Leaning back on her hands she watches him, trying to keep his control, trying to treat her better than he’s ever treated her before. His hands move slowly up her leg massaging her calf through her jeans. His eyes don’t raise to look at her, he just focuses on massaging up her calf, moving closer to her until his hands move to her thigh. Her legs spread and a faint whimper comes from her lips. That causes him to look up to her. And he sees her biting her lip trying her best to stifle it. Her chest heaving, his slow approach to touching her was so intoxicating. 

One hand moves to brace on the bed, to push his body back to half stand. One of his knees coming to the bed and between her legs. The hand that remains on her leg slides up her thigh until he’s cupping her sex though her jeans. Her mouth falls open as their eyes are locked. His fingers are so much bigger, his hand rubbing slowly and firmly through her jeans. 

“P-please?”

Nancy whimpers her legs quivering, as he leans his body forward and it makes her body lean backwards. His head tilts slightly to the side and his eyebrow cocks upward. 

“Hmmm?”

“S-Say you want me?”

The feeling of his hand rubbing her through her jeans gives a bit more of a grab and his lips curl into a faint smile. His eyes are a lot more lustful now, and his lips move to caress over her chin and jawline. Her head trying to move, trying to kiss him. But he pulls away just out of her reach. 

“Pleasee Tom.”

Tom knows she’s been begging, and his hand stills against her pants, large fingers curling against her, he wonders how wet she is for him beneath these jeans. Wonders how she’ll feel around him. What she’ll look like under these clothes. He knows she’s gorgeous but to be too quick about it would spoil all of the fun. 

His hand moves from between her legs and moves to push her to lay back onto his bed. Her hair cascading across the red comforter. Her eyes wide and watching his every move. He smiles down to her though and he just begins to look over her body. This turtle neck of hers, was very attractive, but he had no access to her neck. 

“..How do you feel about this shirt?” He asks curious and Nancy feels flustered.   
“What??”  
“Do you like it?”

“N-no not particularly. It’s just a shirt.”

That was all Tom needed to hear, his hands moved to grab at the bottom of her shirt and with a firm yank the fabric ribs down the middle. A loud gasp leaves Nancy as she looks down and sees right to her bra her shirt is ripped. Tom’s eyes grow a bit wide with seeing so much skin, and his lips curl into a small sideways smirk. His hands move slowly upward to grab at the torn edges of her shirt now. And with another firm pull the shirt rips the rest of the way, up to her neck and falls limply to her sides. Exposing her pink bra with black lace trim. His mouth waters at the sight. He sits on his knees between her legs on the bed. Her feet now planted on the bed, her legs moving to try and trap Tom closer , keeping him there between her legs. He looks so pleased with himself, ripping off her shirt like that. And she felt so exposed, but her back arches, pushing her breasts more into the air. Biting her lower lip as she desperately wants his hands on her skin. A whimper leaves her throat as she writhes beneath him. She wants his hands all over her, and he just stares down watching her, taking her in. It wasn't fair. 

“What am I going to do now? Hmm? Go home with no clothes on?”

Tom chuckles at her and shakes his head as his hands move to rub over her thighs. But still is clearly looking from her chest and back to her beautiful face. He looks unsure of just how he wants to touch her. As if he had been given an endless amount of options to choose from. 

“Mmm, you could leave in one of mine..Or steal a shirt from Heather’s closet. I don’t care..Hell I’ll buy you a new turtleneck..It was gorgeous on you..But seeing you like this..” He chuckles again, before his lips purse slightly, and his brows raise in a pleased manner. 

Nancy sits up on her forearms and looks a bit frazzled by being so turned on, yet he’s not kissed her. She’d tear his clothes off in a second if he’d let her. But her nerves get the best of her. 

“Why won’t you say it?” Nancy asks and Tom looks a bit confused for a moment, but then remembers what she asked of him earlier. He was so speechless, she had such a spell on him. Honestly he couldn’t speak. But he moves slowly, his hands moving on either side of her. His clothed body sinking down onto her own and forcing her to lie back down on the bed fully. His hips move to firmly tuck into her own. And he watches as her mouth parts, clearly feeling just how hard he was for her. And by the gulp she takes, he imagines she’s feeling like she might have bitten off a bit more than she could chew. 

Tom smirks as her hips grind up against his for a moment, but he puts a hand to rest on her hip. Keeping her down for now. 

“I didn’t think I needed to say it..I figured I would just show you..How much I want you.” His lips are close to her own, but he still hesitates to kiss her. 

Her hands move up his sides and he doesn’t stop her this time. He just looks her in the eyes, eventually one of her hands moves to cup his cheek. 

“I still want to hear it.” 

She asks so sweetly, her voice so soft this time, and Tom feels his heart just break a little. To admit it, would be so wrong. But hell, everything they are doing is fucking wrong. He leans down finally and presses his lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss. She deserved tender, soft, and sweet. His hips roll up again, but her hips match to roll with them. Stifling a moan in their kiss, he manages to stifel his own groan. The frictions of their dry humping, the thought of being able soon to fuck her in his bed. He pulls from her lips and kisses down the side of her cheek until his lips are against her ear. 

“I want you, Nancy Wheeler. I’ve wanted you for so long. To have you in my bed, in my home, it’s overwhelming..I want to fuck you so bad-” His hips grind harder down into her own and a moan comes form her throat, her hands moved to his back and grip and pull at his vest. 

“But worshipping you sounds so much more pleasurable.” 

Nancy whimpers as his lips find her neck and one of his hands finally moves from her hip and up her side. Feeling her skin and gripping softly at her ribs. He needs to peel the shirt off her, so he could get to her bra. Can’t rip that off like the shirt. Her head nuzzles into his own , and he pulls off her neck to look toward her. 

“Do both, fuck me, worhsip me. I don’t care, just..Touch me..Kiss me-”

He surges upward to kiss her again, their lips forced together, his arm wraps around her waist and in an instant he flips their bodies over. She doesn’t feel like a rag doll, but it’s surprising how seemless the transition from wrapped around his waist and laying down, to straddling his lap and sitting upright on him. He’s sat up now himself, but their lips are still in their lock of passion. His hands make quick work now that her arms are free, to pull her shirt off her arms and throw the ruined fabric off somewhere in the room. 

Both of her hands cup his jaw once her shirt is ridden, but then is quick to help him pull off his suit vest. Flinging that away as well. His hand raises between them to loosen his tie. He always had such beautiful ties. Simple, but expensive. His clothes were always so nice. She doesn’t want to ruin them. But the idea of using his tie as a blindfold..Was for another time. 

Her hands work on the buttons of his shirt as he works on his tie. It isn’t long before he is helping her with his shirt. Throwing that away, and there was still an undershirt to deal with. 

“Jesus, how many layers do you have on?” Nancy asks playfully frustrated. The feeling of his hard cock under her still something she was grinding on. Keeping that friction up, because god did it feel so good. He laughs and leans to nip at her jawline for a moment before he pulls off his final shirt. 

Her hands now excited to explore his bare broad shoulders, he didn’t have much chest hair, but the bit that he did have was only just starting to grey. What decended down his navel was almost all black from what she could tell. Her heart races as her nails gently scratch down his chest. Rewarded with a pleased hiss and the feeling of his hands on her ass, helping to move her hips over his own. Both of them groan and her hands move from him to reach behind her and unhook her bra. It falls off and she tosses it away behind her. His hands move from her ass and up her bare back. She leans back slightly into his hands, knowing he’d not let her fall. Pushing her breasts into his face, and he eagerly moves to kiss over her chest. Burying his face between her breasts.

Nancy knew her breasts were not the biggest, but they were large enough for him to enjoy. The feeling of his tongue was unexpected for the moment. But so very welcomed. It curls around her nipple and flicks slowly. Tom’s left hand moving to grasp at her left breast, thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple as he sucks on her right. 

It was so good, his mouth moving from her right breast, and his right hand moving to tease and fondle the breast he leaves, while his mouth moved to her left breast. Giving it the same attention he just gave the other. His hips can’t thrust upward as he pays attention to her breasts, but hers roll down. Her hands moved into his hair. She’s always wanted to mess his hair up. It was always so fucking perfect, and between her fingers she can feel just how soft it really was. 

“More, god please more.” Nancy begs with a breathy cry. 

His hands smooth over her waist and grip at her small love handles. She was so small, hardly any fat on her. His fingers find her jeans and come around the front to try and unbutton and unzip them. He gives a yank and manages to get them down her ass, effectively grabbing her panites as he did so. She gasps, and moves to stand higher on her knees. And his hands move to pull her pants down, but they stop at her knees. He looks up to her as she now is above him, and his hand moves between her thighs. Gripping and slowly massaging his way up her left one until his hand finds her sex. His fingers moving slowly against her lips, she’s soaking him already. She was hot, so fucking hot. His longest finger was his middle one, and he can’t help but tease her with it, teasing her quivering cunt, wanting her dripping core quickly lubing his finger up nicely. He brings his other hand up to her neck and brings her down for a hard kiss as his finger effortlessly slides into her. 

So tight, so hot and ready, his thick finger slides slowly out of her, only to thrust back up again. Her tongue slides against his lips , and when Tom groans and she shoves her tongue into his mouth eagerly. Her hips quivering and trying to ride his hand as he fingers her slowly. 

The hand on her neck slides into her dark chestnut hair. Their tongues dueling as his finger continues to thrust now a bit quicker in and out of her. He can taste the wine from earlier on her tongue and he feels drunk off their kiss.   
Nancy is unraveling, he knows what he’s doing, he’s taking what he wants and she couldn’t be more grateful. Because if it was all left to her, she’d be a shaky handed mess. But the mutual passion, it just kept her strong. He’s wanted her for so long, but been hid it so well. She had to respect him for that. Sure, he was a dick to her at times. But she fully intends to put him in his place later on. Once she figures out his weaknesses. What makes him shiver and moan.   
But for now, all she can do is wish her pants and his pants were off fully. Her hands move to his shoulders and she forces the kiss to stop, and his hand drops down. His hand is stilling as he is worried he’s hurt her. 

“Are you okay?”   
Nancy nods and tries to catch her breath, she climbs off him by falling to her side and rolls onto her back. So now she lays side by side with him. But her hands are quick to pull her jeans the rest of the way off. 

“Clothes, too restricting.” She smiles and Tom grins and his hand move to his belt, but then he feels her hands stop him. And it’s his turn to be surprised. 

“N-nancy..” He gulps as she moves to sit up a bit, one hand bracing herself on the bed, and she flips her hair to the side to stay out of her face. 

“Equals..” She reminds him and Tom gulps a bit, he wants to worship her, not the other way around. He doesn’t feel deserving of such a gentle gaze from her beautiful blue eyes. The feeling of her hand running over the front of his pants makes his body tense. 

“Relaxxx.” Nancy purrs and leans down to kiss him softly. “Not my first rodeo remember, I know what i’m doing.'' Nancy assures him, and she grins against his lips. 

Sucking off Jonathan as he drove had been an exhilarating experience. But the poor young man nearly crashed and killed them both. He had managed to pull off to the side of the road though and they fucked in the front seat of his car. But Nancy loved giving head. Hearing her name on her partners lips, being whispered, being moaned out. All while she could feel every twitch of their cock in his mouth, down her throat. It was just something she enjoyed. Sure, spunk wasn’t that tasty, but it’s better than getting pregnant. 

The other night when Tom drove her home, when she kissed his cheek. She thought of getting close to him on the drive, wondered what he’d do if she just began to unzip his pants and deep throat him as he drove down the highway. But this was better than worrying about potentially making the man crash. Besides, if all went well, and they decided to do this again. There was always time to give him road head later. 

She pulls from their kiss and begins to kiss down his chest slowly. Her hand still rubbing him through his trousers. When she kisses over his belly she can feel his stomach quiver, and makes a mental note of it. Perhaps he was ticklish. She moves down to kiss over his pants, feeling the hardened member beneath the expensive fabric. She mouths over it and her tongue licks slowly the hidden form. 

Flipping her hair again as she switches sides, wanting to look him in the eyes when she went down on him. Her fingers move to unbuckle and unzip his pants. Tom moves to help her, but she just moves her hand to push his pants and underwear down enough to expose his large hard cock. It stood at attention, the pink tip looking so angry. All that friction from their grinding probably didn’t do him any favors. But she makes a point to make eye contact with him as she leans to lick slowly from the base of his cock to the pretty tip. Her hand was small and soft in comparison, but holding his cock up. It was heavy in her hand. And he had at least a few inches on Jonathan. It’s been too long since she remembered what Steve looked like. Tom was thicker too. Perhaps that just came with being a fully developed man. She didn’t care, her mouth waters as she kisses the tip of his cock. Watching as his mouth falls open, unable to breath through his nose anymore. She sinks her mouth down and around him. Mindful not to let her teeth scrape anywhere. Her mouth was so hot and Tom can’t help but groan out her name. 

“Nancy..”  
She could feel his cock twitch in her mouth as she slowly slides up until she comes off his cock with a pop. A grin spreading across her lips, her hand moving to stroke him as her tongue swirls around his head. His brows furrowed in pleasure, but it almost looked like pain. Perhaps because he was trying to not cum. He wasn’t ready for this, wasn’t ready for how sexy she looked. Fully naked and sucking him off on his bed. His wedding photo of him and Janet hangs on the wall and he can’t see it. He just sees his secretary, his coffee girl. His Nancy Drew bobbing her head, her lips and tongue as talented as he had only imagined. Become his reality. 

She’d be the death of him, he just knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this ended abruptly. But there will be a chapter 2 to finish off the smut uploaded soon! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
